Mario
Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time + Captain Toad's Quest is a 2020 game released on the Nintendo 3DS. The game is a refurbished version of the 2005 game, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time on the Nintendo DS. The game also includes a bonus story which starts Captain Toad's first adventure and is during the story of Partners in Time. This is the 3rd game of the refurbished Mario & Luigi series. Gameplay ''Overworld 'Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time' The player is able to control the four main protagonist, Mario, Baby Mario, Luigi, and Baby Luigi. Either as a quartet or alternatively in separate pairs. The player can choose to separate the adults from the babies, which is usually required when entrances or holes in the overworld are too small to be accessed by the adult characters. Such instances form multiple puzzles in the game, in which items or switches can be only be accessed by use of the babies' specific qualities. The pairs can also perform special moves while they are separated, which are gained as the player progresses through the game. Each action attained is assigned to a specific button on the 3DS for a character, which is present on the screen; pressing the corresponding button results in the action. These actions, such as the "Toadsworth Twist" (more commonly known as the "Spin Jump") that allows the older brothers to twirl through the air, are required to advance through the game and solve puzzles. 'Captain Toad's Quest' In the bonus story, the player is able to start off playing as a Toad (Known as Toad #167 in the game) as he was hired to find the lost treasure pieces across 8 different kingdoms. The player can choose from a basic Toad outfit or the Toad's Captain uniform which you change throughout the story by going in the main menu. When you complete the Desert King (5th World) you can unlock Toadette where you can play as her or use her to help you in puzzles. As there are 8 kingdoms in the game, of course there is a big range of puzzles to do including pow blocks to acess rooms in the Boo Kingdom and teamwork puzzles in the Snow Kingdom once you unlock Toadette. The moves you start off with include a Super Jump and a wooden hammer. The more puzzles you get pass you can unlock new moves such as a metal hammer, super spin and Double Groundpound. When you unlock Toadette you can do a range of teamwork attacks such as, 'Toad Twist' (like the Toadsworth Twist but more affective), 'Double Jump' (where you both jump at the same time) and a special attack which is 'Mushroom Wrath' which can only be used once per world. List of Attacks '''Partners in Time:' #Jump #Hammer #Bro Items (Green Shell, Bro Flower, Cannonballer, Ice Flower, Smash Egg, Pocket Chomp, Trampoline, Copy Flower, Red Shell and Mix Flower) Captain Toad's Quest #Super Jump (Start with) #Wooden Hammer (Start with) #Metal Hammer (Complete Star Kingdom (World 3) #Super Spin (Complete Atlantis Kingdom (World 5) #Double Groundpound (Complete Tropical Kingdom (World 6) Teamwork Moves #Toad Twist (Start With) #Double Jump (Start With) #Mushroom Wrath (Complete Tropical Kingdom (World 6) Toad Town Items - ''These items are power-ups you can buy in the Toad Town Shop in the Mushroom Kingdom #Fire-Flower #Ice-Flower #Green Shell #Red Shell #Heart #POW! Block #Yoshi Egg #Trampoline Plot 'Partners in Time' The story starts with a professor in the name of (Professor E. Gadd) finishes his latest invention, a time machine. Professor E. Gadd bring the time machine to Peach's Castle to show her. Peach enters the time machine and enters the past but she doesn't return with only an alien species known as Shroobs come back as they damage the time machine. The Mushroom Kingdom of the past as already been invaded by the Shroobs with Peach being held hostage at the her Past time castle. A time warp opens which get Mario and Luigi looking for Peach until they discover their past selves and agree to help them find the missing shards as they were shattered during Peach's journey. The 4 brothers later find all shards while being interupted by Baby Bowser who wants to take the shards. In the end of the story Peach is saved and the past is reverted back to normal 'Captain Toad's Quest' While the events of Partners in Time I happening, a short live explorer known as Toad #167 is forced to parpicipate in a quest to save an explorer, Toadette as she was on a quest but never came back. As we see Toad #167 put on his explorer outfit is he known as '''Captain Toad'. The quest Toadette went on was to find a missing jewel assumed to be located in a temple in the Ruin Kingdom (8th Kingdom). Captain Toad belives he can make a fortune with this jewel so he gets confident to rescue Toadette. However during his journey he must get past 8 different kingdoms with all of those leaders being possesed by SkeleKoopa (The skeleton who last touched the jewel in the temple). Throughout the journey Toadette is saved but SkeleKoopa threatens to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. So they both must go to the temple in the Ruin Kingdom where SkeleKoopa stays. In the end of the story, the missing jewel is restored back to where it belongs with SkeleKoopa vanishing. 'Characters' Partners in Time Playable Characters #''' Mario''' #'Luigi' #'Baby Mario' #'Baby Luigi' Partners in Time Supporting Characters #'Baby Bowser' #'Baby Peach' #'Bowser' #'Dr. Toad' #'Elder Princess Shroob' #'Fawful' #'Grandma Red & Grandma Green' #'Hammer Bros.' #'Magikoopa (Kamek)' #'Kylie Koopa' #'Lakitu' #'Monty Mole' #'Toadette' #'Toad' #'Yoob' #'Yoshi' #'Toadbert' #'Professor E. Gadd' #'Elvin E. Gadd' #'Stuffwell' #'Toadsworth' #'Toadsworth the Younger' Captain Toad's Quest Playable Characters #Captain Toad (Toad #167) #Toadette Captain Toad's Quest Supporting Characters #'Toadsworth' #Yoshi #Lakitu #Magikoopa (Kamek) #Bowser #Bowser Junior #Dry Bones #Hammer Bros. #SkeleKoopa #Greed 'o' Toad #Donkey Kong #Diddy Kong #Leafer #Koopa King of Atlantis #Underwater Shy Guy #Snow-Toad #Snow-Spike #Water Bowser #Temple Guard #Mario #Luigi #Princess Peach Development Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time + Captain Toad's Quest was revealed in the January 2019 Nintendo Direct. The event showed updated gameplay of Partners in Time along with short footage of Captain Toad's Quest. Another reveal was shown at Nintendo's E3 2019 pannel giving us more details on Captain Toad's Quest along with a March 18 2020 release date. The final reveal was on March 5 2020 showing us gameplay, all the new moves and more details on the story for Captain Toad's Quest. The game released on March 18 2020. Critical Response When the game released it got an 86/100 on Metacritic along with a 8.0/10 on IGN. Responses include The thing that makes this one better then the previous ports is that the bonus story as more content and feels like a spin-off to the Mario & Luigi series - IGN This game is a must have in your Mario RPG collection with the bonus story feeling like this game has 2 games in one. - Gaming Nexus (Metacritic) Category:Games Category:Remakes Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2020